My Bloody Valentine
by Manas Doll
Summary: Everyone knows that Touma loves Yuki, but does anyone know how far he is willing to take it? Rated for my language and shonen-ai themes! Please R


A/N Okay, I contemplated this for an hour before I typed it, and ate some double lollies, so I'll be in for a good two hours of editing.

This is ToumaXYuki; I just think they look uber hot together. No, don't worry; this takes place a good two years before Shuichi, so that's not our masked man. He's whom ever your little fan girl/guy mind wishes he is.... da...da...da.

I've only read the first volume of the manga, and seen the first DVD, so don't bitch on about me in your review about how its timeline inaccurate and shit. Heh. I just upped the rating.

To all my loyal readers...this is just to take up time, so it won't be a great piece of work. I do not own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does, and Good Charlotte owns Blood Valentine.

Blood Valentine:

Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

I cried inside as I to the pure pain in Yukis' voice, and watched the tears fall from his eyes. It had been so long since I had seen him express any emotion other than hatred that it was terrifying to see him in this state.

I gazed down at my pale slender hands, streaked and spotted with blood. Pulling them up into my sleeves I hugged myself to him.

I ripped out his throat  
and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry

Never would I be able to believe what I had just done, never. I remember the splatter of the blood, the loud gurgle that erupted from his throat, and I'll remember it forever.

My hand shook as I dialed your number hours later, and heard the tears in your voice. I let the mask fall from my face and straightened my light hair.

When you morn the death of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
one last time

Watching Yuki, my one and only love, morn like this broke my heart of hearts into a million pieces, each shard cut into me, whispering and screaming out what I had done.

He shook his head, and stared at me. "Tell me, Touma. What have I done to deserve such a fate...I know what I've done...but does my payback have to be so...horrid?"

Another shard of heart cut into my chest.

I stepped away from him, thinking, no you don't deserve this, Yuki.

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

"Please, Yuki, do not blame yourself." I whispered, walking back to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I cocked my head and whispered in his ear, my breath hot on the sensitive flesh. "We can start over...we can run away. Neither of us knows what's good and what's bad. So let's run, run away before we have to know.

"I love you tonight, and I always will. Let's run away from all this. Let's."

There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find

I shuddered inwardly as more memories filled me. I could hear the loud sirens of Japans police force, could hear rain pounding on the roof, like drumsticks pounding on a drum.

I could see the headlines, see the picture of this man on the cover, and see the sad interview with his lover below it.

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
one last time

I could feel his hot tears landing on my shoulder and soaking through the material of my blazer to my skin.

"This shouldn't have happened! He was only twenty-one! I know I am supposed to accept this, because it was more than likely meant to be. But how could such a thing be meant to be?" He brutally shoved me from him and I landed on the floor, my bloodied hands visible.

"NO!" He screamed, frozen in his place. "Not you to!" His tears thickened, and I began to tremble again, no longer trying to hide it.

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

"Please, love," I whispered, standing. "I'll cleanse myself of what I've done. We'll live the sweet life, and live together, we'll have our happily ever after!

"It doesn't matter if or if not we know the good from the bad, we know of our love, is that not all that matters?"

He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

More reminisces filled my mind.

I remember watching him drop Yuki off at his mansion, and then following that man home. I sat out side his bedroom in a nearby tree, the long dagger hidden in the pocket of my blazer.

When he had his back turned I through the window, breaking the glass with my body.

"TOUMA?" He cried, spinning to stare at me. Oh such a wrong move. "Please, don't!" He eyed the dagger in my hand, fear filling his eyes and voice.

My hand clasped around the dagger, slicing his neck. The loud noise escaped his throat and he fell to the floor in a bloody pile.

I did it for you, my love.

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

"Stop crying." I hissed my arms wrapped around him again. His tears were slowing, and he began to speak again, his voice chocked but nonetheless serious.

"We'll start our new life, Touma, far from here. You're correct, neither of us know good from bad, but I do love you too...we'll work it out. It will all turn out good."

Tonight...

I shuddered as his lips trailed along my cheek, and then finally claimed my lips.

It was the longest kiss of my life, and the one I had been waiting for, for so long I thought it might never happen. Yes, we could do this.

It would begin tonight, and would never end.

A/N YES! Another song ficcie! It makes me feel beautiful. My feet are asleep, my mind is on a sugar/I've finished a story high, and my mouth hurts from eating way to many double lollies.

I hope you enjoyed this. Like I've said, 'that man' wasn't Shuichi, or any other gravitation character. So please don't flame me for it.... I did my editing after I got out of the bath, and the bubble bath from hell screwed up my eyes, so this thingies probably a little off.

Oh and please review!


End file.
